


Silence

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Force Choking, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request: Carl loves to get choked by Negan when they have sex until he gets unconscious. (Your last one shot was so good holy shit)





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19 like always

"You're so dirty..." Negan ground into Carl, gripping his hips. "Bet your daddy would drop dead if he knew..." Carl whined beneath him, arching his back. "I bet he'd be jealous..." 

"Negan-"

"Jealous that his little boy spreads out foe me." He leaned down and kissed Carls neck, pinning his arms above his head. "Jealous that I get to fuck your sweet ass and he doesn't..." He kissed Carl, smirking against his lips. "You get needier when I mention him."

"Do not." Carl gasped out, pulling at Negans grip. "You're sick." Carl was playing a game. Working Negan up and pissing him off just so he fucks Carl harder. Rougher. "You want little boys so you pretend everyone else does." 

Negan laughed above him, slamming into him. "You don't seem to think I'm sick when you suck my cock..." Negan released his hands and slapped Carl across the face. "You beg for it, slut. You're just too afraid to admit it."

"I'm not." Arguging never failed to piss Negan off. Negan wasn't used to being told no and getting argued with. "Not your slut, not anyones slut. I choose to suck your dick-" 

"And you fucking love it." Negan kissed him again. "Fucking choke on it, spit on it... you're so dirty when you get on your knees for me." He grabbed Carls hips again, slamming into him harder. "I know you're a slut, so don't try to hide it-" 

"Fuck..." Carl gripped the sheets, staring up at Negan. "Not yours-" 

A hand wrapped around Carls throat and gripped it. "What did you just say?" His cock continued to pound into Carl. He tightened his grip. "Go on, say it." 

Carl only whined and closed his eyes, grabbing at Negans wrist. His heart was pounding in his chest, his small gasps not doing anything but turning Negan on more. He sunk into the bed as Negans weight preased into him. Negan had never choked him before. Only slapped him and pulled his hair. Carl was always sure he would be too afraid to do it, but he only got harder with Negan gripping his throat.

Negan chuckled, slamming into him. "God... I'm gonna have to choke you more often. You're so tight... tight like a little girl..." He licked Carls lips before slipping his tongue into his mouth. 

Carls cock leaked against his stomach, his hips bucking when Negans stomach trapped Carls cock between them. He whined into the kiss, his hips grinding up. He felt hot all over, like he was burning up beneath Negan. His head was dizzy and all he could focus on was the cock pounding into him. It was perfect. 

"You like this..." Negan growled, kissing Carls swollen lips. "God, of course you do. You're a slut and sluts take what daddy gives them..." He slipped two fingers into Carls mouth, fucking his throat with them. "Fuck, you look so pretty like this." He pulled the fingers out of his mouth and rubbed them across his lips. 

The hand was still tight around Carls throat, Carls nerves were on fire. Each movement felt all too intense. His dick was so hard it ached and with each thrust Negan fucked him deeper, stuffing every inch inside. Carl whimpered, his lungs burning. Slowly, he couldn't even focus on the pleasure, all he could feel was his head spinning and his desperate attempts to get oxygen failing. He clawed at Negans hand.

"Awh..." Negan slowed his hips, burying his cock inside Carl. "You wanna breathe again?" A shallow thrust milked a gasp from Carl. "Go on... try harder than that..." He ground into him again, the head of his cock ghosting over Carls prostate. With each thrust Negan tightened his grip. He could hardly breathe. 

Carl squirmed beneath him, his hips bucking. His eye snapped open and his back arched as Negan repeated the motion. His body began to panic, clawing and scratching at Negan. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't take it much longer. He was going to pass out. 

"Thats more like it..." Negan began to speed his thrusts up, his cock slamming against Carls prostate. "Fuck, just a few more minutes of this..." Carl whined, digging his nails into Negans skin. "Feels so fucking good... so good for me, baby, fuck." 

Carl slowly closed his eye, his hands falling to his sides. He laid still, Negan ignoring the lack of movement. Maybe that was what he liked about it. Knowing Carl couldn't do anything but take it. Negan was sick like that. He loved all the twisted little things he could do to boys and girls. His favorite was when they were eighteen or nineteen. Still innocent and impressionable, craving attention and validation.

Carl could still feel jolts of pleasure shoot through his body, but all of his moans were cut short by the too tight hand around his neck. Negan was slamming into his prostate over and over, babbling dirty things. Telling Carl he was tight and a good whore. Telling Carl he would do this more often.

"You know..." Negan kissed the shell of Carls ear, stopping his thrusts. "I think like you best like this. Silent and compliant. A good little fuck toy who takes-" He pulled out and slammed back into Carl. "Whatever his daddy gives him..." His grip somehow tightened, cutting off the small supply of oxygen Carl had left. Now, he couldn't breathe. His head was throbbing. "Sorry, darling, but I gotta leave bruises... gotta let your daddy see..." 

Carl wanted to tell him no. That he couldn't leave marks. Rick would never assume that Carl was with Negan, but he would worry. Panic, even, and Carl didn't want to do that. His body betrayed him, though. His cock was throbbing between their stomachs, a pool of wetness on his stomach. He loved it. Loved being forced to submit. It wad exactly what he wanted. What he needed. But before he could come, his mind went black.

Negan fucked into him, moaning as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. "Christ, kid, you got tighter..." He slammed into him one last time, filling him up with his come. He thrust into him a few more times, admiring the mess he made between Carls legs. He pulled away, studying Carls body.

Come dripped out of Carls ass, his hole wet and abused. His body lay still, his chest slowly rising and falling. His one eye was closed peacefully, his cock hard and red on his stomach.

Negan chuckled, biting his lip. "No... I know I like you best like this... no way you can talk back..." He slipped a finger into Carl. "No way to fight back..." He slowly fingered him. "My good toy... maybe next I'll let you come-" He kissed him. "As long as you don't pass out."


End file.
